


Will this nightmare end?

by Yuffie_Myrioku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffie_Myrioku/pseuds/Yuffie_Myrioku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd dreams, strange experiments, and horrifying creatures. Is it truly happening or is it all in the mind?<br/>             This is one of my very early works, based off a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reapers

It was a nice day in a small town in the middle of nowhere and everyone was going about their day.  


A young woman with brown hair pulled back in a French braid had walked out of a diner, talking on her cell phone.  When there was a strange sound and a thick smell of smoke filled the air. She looked to the south, to the tree line of the forest that was a mile away. It seemed that the woman wasn't the only one that had noticed. Soon everyone in the street turned towards the same direction as others came out of their homes and businesses to find the forest was in flames.  


The people stared at the sight as another strange noise coming from the same direction of the burning trees, this time, growing closer. No one was prepared for what happened next. As a man stepped away from the crowd to investigate the odd objects that were approaching, one of the darker objects, a shadowy form came into clear view. A ghostly human corpse. It was transparent but the man could see It's rotted flesh hanging, from it's skull, and it's clothes were nothing but strips of cloth made of shadows.  


But before the man could even draw breath to call out to the others behind him, the specter was upon him reaching out with a skeletal hand. The moment it touched the living person, he disintegrated into dust. Just then, another object, this one resembling a large, circular blade tore through a house, causing it to collapse. The crowd all began to panic. A few tripping and getting trampled as everyone tried to escape the chaos as more and more specters and blades of light came, tearing through buildings and passing through people, turning them to dust.  


The young woman still stood in front of the diner, frozen fear by the carnage around her. She could hear her name being called by the person on the other end of the phone, the concern in their voice, trying to find out what was happening. But, the girl was too scared to say anything. Too scared to even move or blink as she stared into the eyes of a screeching specter, the  deep red glow in the sockets like a roaring fire burning in an old furnace in a dark room, as the thing rushed at her....


	2. It Starts

Brown eyes shot open as the girl sat up in bed. It took her a moment for her to realize that it was all a dream. Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, she laid back down to get some more sleep.  Just as she dozed off, a small black, tortoise cat started pawing her. The young woman pushes the cat away and threw the blankets over her head. It would have been a nice wake up call if the young feline didn't use her claws all the time. Not wanting to take no for an answer, the cat jumped down onto the floor and nudged at the blankets that hung over the bed with her nose. When she was able to get her head up underneath them, the cat continued with the rest of her body, burrowing onto the bed and began to paw at the girl in various areas causing her to flinch and squirm until she gave up trying to sleep.  


"Fine. I'll get up," said the girl as she threw the blankets off and got out of bed, mumbling something about the cat. 

After getting cleaned up for the day ahead of her,  she went down stairs into the kitchen where she met up with her mother for breakfast. Soon  after they ate, they left for town. It didn't take long for them to reach the grocery store and all seemed like a normal, peaceful day. Until some people dressed almost like a S.W.A.T. team, save for the lettering and they wore masks over their mouths approached the two women. The women asked what was going on, as the soldiers started escorting them and everyone else in the parking lot and store, but they didn't answer.  


The civilians were escorted into several cargo vans. Once they were all in and the doors closed, the vans  pulled out of the parking lot. The windows of the vans were so darkly tinted that the passengers couldn't see out of them, so they had no idea where they were going.  


"Please tell me what's it going on?  Where are we going?" The mother asked, looking at the soldier that sat across from her and her daughter.  


The soldier didn't say anything. Just looked at the civilians around him. Not long later, a man from the store snapped. "Tell us God d-"  


Just then the van stopped and the doors soon opened as the soldiers began helping people out. The sudden bright light stun the girl's eyes. Once they had adjusted, she saw that they were at a medical camp. There were several large tents in the area along with some travel trailers. What the girl found odd, was that the entire camp was surrounded with barbed wire fencing.  


There was a high pitch screech of a intercom before a woman's voice echoed from speakers as the soldiers began lining people up in front of a desk underneath an awning  


"I thank you all for coming and I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but this is a mandatory vaccination for a new strand of flu. Please do not be alarmed. This is just a precautionary. Thank you for your cooperation."  


The crowd started to protest when the announcement ended.  


"Mom, I have a bad feeling about this." The girl whispered to her mother.  


"I know," said the mother as she pulled out her phone. "I'm calling to see what's going on."  


The girl watched as those at the beginning of the line took the medicine that was being offered and then taken towards the tents. As the two got closer, the girl could see the contents. Light blue liquid almost like Powerade in sample cups. Everyone seemed worried about what it was but no one questioned it. Until there was shouting..  


"He's not taking anything you give him until I know what it is!"  


A man had knocked the cup out of the nurse's hand as she offered it to his son. The nurse in turned signaled for the security. More of the S.W.A.T. looking soldiers grabbed the man and forced him to the ground while another nurse injected him with what looked to be the same liquid.  


The girl grabbed her mother's arm as the mother watched in shock, her phone still to her ear.  


"Mom, we need to go. Now."  


"Y-yeah."  


As soon as they turned to leave the line, the soldier from the van stood to block them. "No one is going anywhere. Please stay calm." Just as he said that, half of the line scattered. Some jumping the guard while the rest ran. More soldiers came to his aid. Some even fired of shots which froze the crowd, but the two women kept running. Running past the trailers hoping that they could lose the guards. Though, something caught the girl's attention. Behind the trailers, there were something she thought were tents until the wind made the fabric dance a little and she caught a glimpse of metal.. Bars?  


The girl didn't have time to think as she and her mother ran. Only coming to a stop when they reached the locked barbed wire gate.  


"Aw damn it," panted the mother, scanning the fence for a way to escape. She then noticed the wire was gaped where the fence met up with a gate, allowing it to swing open. It wasn't much of a gap and either one could get cut by the razor wire, but it was either that or stay here. She didn't want her daughter to stay here.  "There. Come on. I'll give you a boost." Looking back at her daughter as she spoke, but didn't have time to react as the girl had already backed up for a running start. Without a word, the girl sprinted for the fence, running half way up it until her hand was able to grab a good hold and she pulled herself up, throwing her leg over so she was now straddling the fence in the center of the gap, while be careful not to touch the wire.  She then held out her hand to her mother, who was now doing a running jump. She didn't make it as high as her daughter, but high enough to take her hand.  


Making sure her mother had made it, the girl threw her other leg over and jumped down. Her mother followed suit as they heard shouts from the soldiers growing louder and they began running once again.


	3. Surprise Visit

They didn't know where they were running to or even where they were. They just knew they had to get as far away from the camp and out of the open. The two women soon came to a junk yard. Ducking behind a busted car to get out of sight long enough to caught their breath and to figure out where they were.  The mother looked at her watch. It was 6 o' clock. A couple hours until dark and 7 hours since they left home for groceries. She then pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number as the girl peeked around the car.  


"I think we lost them.."  


"Good. Now, if only your father would answer his damn phone." said the mother, closing the phone. "Let's look around. Maybe we'll find something."  


The girl nodded and they both began exploring, searching for something that may help them. The sun just begun to set when they found what looked to be a tool shed. Walking in, the mother's hand scanned the wall until it found a switch and flipped it, causing the room to light up.  


"Well, at least we know there's electricity here."  


"Yeah," said the girl, looking around the room.  


The place was bigger on the inside than what it looked on the outside and was filled with all sorts of tools, supplies and even work benches.  


"Looks like it's a workshop." The girl turned to look at her mother. "Maybe we can find someone?"  


"They've probably went home already," said the mother, rummaging through a box, before pulling out some blankets. "Not much choice but to stay here for the night and hope those S.W.A.T. wannabes don't find us and the workers of this place don't kill us for trespassing."  


"What if they're a part of whatever the heck's going on?"  


"Well, we have no choice, now do we?"  


Just then, there was a tapping noise. Almost like foot steps, but it wasn't quite human. The mother set the blankets down and motioned for her daughter to stay put and to stay quiet as she began walking towards one of the machines that the noise was coming from. The girl nervously watched as her mother approached the machine and a strange, large creature charged out from behind it, grabbing the woman.  It's upper body looked human, except it's face was flat and it's nose was gone  as if it was crushed. The lower half of it's body was that of a horse and the entire creature was scarred as if severely burned.    


"Mom!" Screamed the girl, seeing her mom being squeezed like a doll. She dropped the blankets, ran over the nearest wall that held tools and took a sledge hammer off the hooks that held it up. She then rushed the creature, the weapon raised and was about to bring it down on it's horse half's shoulder, until the creature, while still holding the mother, back handed the girl, throwing her back off her feet where she hit the machine from which the thing had came from hard, knocking the air out of her lungs and nearly caused her to black out.  


Just then, a door opened on the far side of the workshop and gunfire rang out, echoing throughout the building as two figures entered. They both were shooting the creature. It soon dropped the mother, roaring in pain from the bullets.  


"You two get out of here, now!" Commanded one of the figures as the girl and her mother staggered to their feet.  


The voice sounded familiar to the girl, but she couldn't see their faces for they wore hoods and masks. She didn't have a chance to ask who they were or even thank them when her mother took her by her arm and hurried her to the door.


End file.
